No te voy a perdonar
by LostAraLu
Summary: [AU; Amigos de toda la vida] Siendo amigos desde pequeños, existen varias cosas que Yuri jamás le perdonará a JJ aun siendo pareja.


Este fic es parte del "Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio"~.

 _Prompt del día uno: Amigos de toda la vida._

 **Yuri On Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y los estudios MAPPA. Únicamente me pertenece la trama de la OS.

* * *

Jean Jacques Leroy.

No creo que haga falta aclararte que esto es una carta, no eres tan idiota. Tampoco creo que deba mencionar el motivo, sé que lo sabrás apenas la mires, después de todo tú fuiste quien la pidió ¿recuerdas?

Dijiste que te hiciera una lista de todo lo que has hecho mal en todo el tiempo en el que nos conocemos, una lista de las cosas que no voy a perdonarte.

Créeme las he pensado bien y al final he hecho una lista con 10 cosas imperdonables y te las dejo a continuación, por favor lee hasta el final.

 **Lista de cosas que Yuri nunca perdonará.**

1\. La primera cosa que quiero reclamar es de cuando teníamo años. Cuando recién me mudé a Canadá con mis tíos y estaba jugando en el parque. Unos chicos llegaron a molestarme porque mi apariencia según ellos era la de una chica.

No tengo idea de donde salieron esos idiotas, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera vivían por nuestro vecindario. Y ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haberlos vuelto a ver cerca.

Recuerdo los jalones en mi cabello, y el haberme pelado las rodillas al caer. Así como el llanto del chico cuando le golpeaste la cabeza con esa vara de madera, y cuando empezaste a gritarles a todos que me dejaran en paz.

Maldita sea, Leroy, eres demasiado impulsivo, fue una suerte que no te golpearan entre los 3, sin embargo sonreíste y me ayudaste a levantar.

Ese día llegué a casa contento por haber conocido a un nuevo amigo, pero sabes, mi tía preguntó tu nombre y ahí me di cuenta de que no me lo habías dicho. Tía Lilia, dijo que seguramente volvería a verte.

Si algo no voy a perdonar, es que me hayas hecho pensar durante toda una semana cual era tu maldito nombre.

2\. Reclamo por la primera vez que celebramos tu cumpleaños juntos. La verdad es que ni siquiera pensaba poner un pie en ese lugar, con tantos niños inmaduros corriendo de aquí para allá en el BK, y sin embargo lo hice porque tu madre me empujó dentro, mientras me decía lo alegre que te pondrías por verme ahí.

Recuerdo haberme sentido extraño entre tus amigos, después de todos era un niño pequeño entre todos ustedes.

Me entusiasme cuando me incluyeron de inmediato en el juego, y cuando empezaron a planear el siguiente, cuando mencionaron que jugaríamos a ser soldados de un reino que tú comandabas. Pero si algo no te voy a perdonar, es que no me dejaras ser un soldado, porque según tú, yo debía ser la reina.

Por cierto, ese pastel que hizo tu tía estaba delicioso.

3\. No puedo perdonar el 15 de abril, mientras corríamos bajo la lluvia. Ensucié de una manera impresionante las botas que mi abuelo me había regalado para mi cumpleaños número 10 y todo porque tenías que llevar ese regalo para Isabella.

Recuerdo haber pensado que moriría de un resfriado después de ese día, y todo porque se te olvidó el jodido regalo en tu casa.

Ese día es inolvidable no solo por mis bonitas botas de animal print llenas de lodo, sino por el hecho de hacerme correr por toda la ciudad para romper mi corazón. Podías haberme dicho que le pedirías que sea tu novia, podías haberme contado que te gustaba desde antes y así no me sentiría tan mal cuando me sonreíste abrazándola.

No te voy a perdonar, porque me puse feliz por ti, aun cuando dolía demasiado.

4\. Ríete si quieres por este punto, pero definitivamente no te voy a perdonar la escena de celos que armaste cuando te enteraste de que "tenía novio". Otabek se asustó demasiado por tu culpa, para que al final fueran solo tus celos, combinados con una mala broma de Pitchit.

5\. No te voy a perdonar el hecho de que vinieras a llorar a mi cuando Isabella y tú terminaron, no porque vinieras a llorar a mí, sino por el hecho de que no me contaras que no llorabas por tu ruptura, sino por lo confundido que estabas.

Yo podría haber aclarado tus sentimientos, estúpido. Si me hubieras dicho que me amabas todo hubiera sido diferente.

6\. No te voy a perdonar que casi me dejaras volver a Rusia, cuando al decírtelo seguías guardando todo en tu interior. Eres un rey masoquista, porque cuando generalmente eres un bocazas para todo preferiste guardar tus sentimientos hasta el último minuto.

No definitivamente no te voy a perdonar que pasé la noche entera pensando en que en realidad no te importaba.

7\. No te voy a perdonar que no hayas llamado el día en el que me iba, ni siquiera habidas ido a despedirme al aeropuerto. Aunque supuse que era porque te había pateado y salido furioso de tu casa un día antes. Aun así te esperaba.

No puedo perdonarte eso, ni haberte aparecido a último momento y haberme gritado que me amabas frente a Victor y Yuuri y todo el aeropuerto. ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que soportar con su sermón y la plática de las flores y las abejas?

8\. No te voy a perdonar que me hayas asustado con que entraron a robar a mi departamento, solo para decirme después que trasladaste mis cosas al tuyo, para vivir juntos.

Infeliz.

9\. Ni siquiera necesito decir que no perdonaré que te vayas a 3 días de algo tan importante.

10\. No te voy a perdonar el hecho de que son las 12 de la noche, y estas plácidamente dormido mientras yo escribo esta carta. Definitivamente no lo haré, porque estoy sentado haciendo esto aun cuando me duele la cadera por tu jodida forma de hacer el amor.

No te voy a perdonar, que me hayas hecho amarte tanto.

...

En fin, espero que tengas una buena gira, y que cuando encuentres esto en tu maleta. Y que sepas que si no llegas a tiempo para la boda, aun te diré que si, pero tampoco te lo voy a perdonar.

* * *

 **Bueno, abriendo el primer día del mes Pliroy, traigo esto, dedicado por supuesto a la hermosa familia que es nuestro grupo. Gracias por ser parte de esto chicas.**


End file.
